ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Overflow
Overflow is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Cascan from the planet Cascareau in the Andromeda Galaxy. Appearance Overflow is a red metallic alien. He has two containers filled with water on his head and has black mask-like markings around his green eyes. He has two tubes of water reaching from a respirator where his mouth should be to his back, and his forearms are filled with water. He has black three-fingered hands and two black toes on each foot. Overflow’s voice has a slightly muffled echo. Overflow wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities File:Waterfilter106.png|Water Blasts Overflow Pose.png|Hydrokinetic Flight Overflow has an armored exoskeleton which protects his body from damage. He also has enhanced strength. Overflow can launch pressurized water blasts from the tanks on his forearms. Overflow can use these to propel himself by spraying water downwards. He can also create water blades. Overflow is able to breathe underwater, as well as swim at high speeds with amazing agility. He has great endurance and can withstand strong water pressure. Weaknesses If Overflow shoots water at an electric device, he can be shocked while shooting, since water conducts electricity.Ben 24hrs History Ben 10 *Overflow first appeared in Waterfilter, where he battled the Hydromanders twice. *In The Ring Leader, Overflow defeated Iron Kyle. *In Clown College, Overflow spoiled a prank. *In Ben 24hrs, Overflow was sleepwalking and nearly destroyed an amusement park. *In Brief Career of Lucky Girl, Overflow battled Hex. *In Need for Speed, Overflow saved LaGrange. *In All Wet, Overflow defeated Frightwig. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 2, Overflow battled Tetrax, Sisxsix and Kraab. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 3, Overflow was sleeping offscreen, tried to put out a fire and battled Vilgax. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 4, Overflow battled Vilgax. *In The 11th Alien: Part 2, Overflow appeared briefly before going enhanced. *In Safari Sa'Bad, Overflow escaped the boat and battled robot panthers. *In Bomzobo Lives, Overflow pranked a man. *In The Sound and the Furry, Overflow briefly appeared before going enhanced. *In Fear The Fogg, Overflow defeated the Fogg. *In The Feels, Overflow briefly appeared before going enhanced. *In All Koiled Up, Overflow briefly appeared before going enhanced. *In Innervasion Part 5: High Override, Overflow was locked from the active list and replaced with Rath due to the Omnitrix's reboot. *In King of the Castle, Overflow appeared in a daydream. *In Forever Road, Overflow appeared in LaGrange's nightmare. Appearances Ben 10 Season 1 *''Waterfilter'' (x2; first appearance) *''The Ring Leader'' *''Clown College'' *''Ben 24hrs'' *''Brief Career of Lucky Girl'' *''Need for Speed'' *''All Wet'' (flashback) *''Omni-Tricked: Part 2'' *''Omni-Tricked: Part 3'' (x3; first time was offscreen) *''Omni-Tricked: Part 4'' (x3) Season 2 *''Animorphosis'' (offscreen; goes enhanced) *''The 11th Alien: Part 2'' (cameo; intended alien was Stinkfly; goes enhanced) *''Safari Sa'Bad'' *''Bomzobo Lives'' *''The Sound and the Furry'' (cameo; goes enhanced) *''Fear The Fogg '' *''The Feels'' (cameo; goes enhanced) *''All Koiled Up'' (cameo; goes enhanced) Season 3 *''King of the Castle'' (daydream) *''Forever Road'' (cameo; nightmare) Video Games Ben 10 Overflow is a playable alien character in the game. Overflow is initially unavailable, but is unlocked towards the middle of the The Hive level. Overflow is able to launch himself from specially designated platforms via water propulsion to cross long distances. Overflow's Ultimate Ability consists of him punching the ground to unleash three water geysers at enemies. Overflow is vital for progression on the The Hive and the The Canyon levels of the game. Naming and Translations Trivia *Overflow resembles Water Hazard but with water visible in his design. His hydrokinetic power set is also very similar. *The sound of water-bubbles popping is heard when Overflow is on-screen. *Overflow was replaced with Rath. References Category:Wrestlers Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Reboot Aliens Category:Males Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens